The invention relates to a boom for a sailing boat that includes:
an elongate structure which bounds a cavity extending in longitudinal direction;
a slotted hole extending on the top side thereof in longitudinal direction; and
a pulling member drivable by first drive means and extending in the cavity in longitudinal direction for pulling through the slotted hole into the cavity and storing therein a part of the sail to be rendered inoperative.
When sailing takes place with a known boom, the sail exerts a force on the edges of the slotted hole such that these edges tend to move apart. The open boom-structure is hereby placed under relatively heavy strain of bending in its transverse plane.
It is an object of the invention to reduce this strain.